frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - Rozdział 2
Wiem, że długo musieliście czekaj i bardzo was za to przepraszam ale mam dużo na głowię, przez co sami widzicie, że moje rozdziały nie są jakieś specjalnie długie. Lecz nie obawiajcie się, bo już niedługo wrócę do normalności i poświęcę się w 100% temu opowiadaniu + do tego mam zamiar zacząć drugą część mojej Krainy Lodu, więc bądźcie czujni. Nie zapomnijcie o zostawieniu komentarza pod rozdziałem! Elsa powoli zeszła ze schodów. Była zadowolona z udanej rozmowy z dyrektorką i dobrego zaprezentowania się jej, co było naprawdę ważne w nowej szkole, lecz ciągle męczyło ją przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak.....uczucie jednak szybko odeszło widząc stojącą przy schodach i rozmawiającą z kimś Rosalynn. Elsa nie chciała przeszkadzać jej w rozmowie więc usiadła na ostatnim schodku schodów i czekała na zakończenie rozmowy. Siedziała jakieś kilka minut gdy coś twardego walnęło ją w plecy, jednocześnie przewracając na ziemie. Kiedy się ocknęła zobaczyła nad sobą średniego wzrostu mężczyznę w krótkich blond włosach - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał nieznajomy. Elsa złapała się za głowę, która wciąż ja bolała po uderzeniu o kamienną posadzkę - Co się stało? - Schodziłem z góry i gadałem z kolegami z drużyny, przez co nie zobaczyłem, że siedzisz tutaj i....bardzo cię przepraszam za to - chłopak opuścił głowę na znak poczucia winy - Nic nie szkodzi - odpowiedziała starając się uśmiechnąć - Na pewno?...jeżeli mogę coś zrobić aby ci to wynagrodzić - Elsa wyczuła, że był on bardzo przejęty i także coś jeszcze......dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiła, wszyscy dookoła patrzyli się na nich z przejęciem na twarzy, on też to zauważył ale zignorował ich, wciąż skupiając się na niej - Chyba powinnam już pójść - oznajmiła Elsa, próbując się podnieść co skończyło się upadkiem Chłopak wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę - może pomóc? - uśmiechnął się czule. Ona tylko wzruszyła barkami i chwyciła go za rękę pozwalając sobie pomóc. Gdy już była na nogach, otrzepała się szybko, aby nie robić złego wrażenia- Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej, jak masz na imię? - zapytał kiedy ta skończyła się otrzepywać - ja?... - tak ty, a widzisz tu jakąś inną dziewczynę? - zmarszczył brwi. Elsa tylko zaśmiała się ale widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy mężczyzny opanowała się - Elsa...tak mam na imię - miło mi ciebie poznać Elso, ja jestem Kristoff. Musisz być tu nowa, zgadłem? - Elsa pokiwała głową - dzisiaj jestem pierwszy raz - Czadowo, pewnie nie...- nie zdążył dokończyć ponieważ przerwał mu drugi chłopak, coś szepcąc mu do ucha - spoko - odpowiedział tamtemu, a potem zwrócił spojrzenie na Else- Muszę lecieć, mam nadzieje, że jeszcze się spotkamy - Kristoff puścił jej oko i razem z innymi chłopakami ruszył w głąb korytarza. Elsa rozejrzała się wokół i wciąż czując na sobie spojrzenia postronnych, spokojnie odeszła w stronę drzwi - Tu jesteś...- doszło gdzieś zza Elsy i po chwili zrównała się z nią Rosalynn - Co się tam stało? - Nic takiego, tylko jakiś chłopak przez przypadek wpadł na mnie ale to nic takiego - Jaki chłopak? jak miał na imię? - wypytywała Rosalynn - Ma na imię Kristoff i....- nie dane jej było dokończyć ponieważ tamta doskoczyła do niej w ułamku sekundy - Ten Kristoff?! - zapytała nie ukrywając lekkiego uradowania - Coś z nim nie tak? - zapytała zaniepokojona - Nie tak?....kobieto to kapitan szkolnej drużyny futbolowej i największe ciacho w szkole - powiedziała robiąc rozmarzoną minę - Czy wszystko, ok? - Tak, dlaczego pytasz? - Bo dziwnie się zachowujesz.....jakbyś się w nim podkochiwała - CO? nieee, ja tylko.....o patrz - Rosalynn przerwała rozmowę i wskazała na idącego parę metrów dalej wysokiego, a zarazem chudego chłopaka, trzymającego pod pachom laptopa i jakieś notatki- Chodź! - Rosalynn złapała ją za rękę i podbiegła do chłopaka - Jak leci Tom? - kto? co?....a to ty Rose - powiedział chłopak zwracając się w ich kierunku - Tom poznaj moją przyjaciółkę Else....Elsa to jest Tom, nasz szkolny informatyk - Rosalynn zaśmiała sie zakrywając usta, Tom tylko przekręcił oczami - Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej, jesteś nowa? - zapytał bez ociągania chłopak - Tak, razem z moją siostrą przeniosłyśmy się tutaj - masz siostrę? - mhm jest w pierwszej klasie ale czuje, że niedługo ją poznasz - powiedziała przypominając sobie wybryki Anny w innych szkołach - No to fajnie....ale bardzo was teraz przepraszam muszę lecieć, obowiązki wzywają - oznajmił poprawiając okulary i ruszając w kierunku szkoły - No to pa - odpowiedziała Rosalynn - Chodź Elsa, już się zaraz ściemni, a ty jeszcze nie uporałaś się z pokojem.... - powiedziała ruszając ale po chwili się zatrzymała - OOO mam GE-NIA-LNY pomysł - ciekawie co to takiego? - zapytała ironicznie Elsa, ale szybko uśmiechnęła się, nie chcąc tamtej w jakiś sposób obrazić - Może zamieszkasz ze mną w pokoju, bo widzisz moja stara lokatorka, odeszła już stąd i aktualnie mam wolne miejsce - Rosalynn podniosła brwi, patrząc z ciekawością na Else - Spoko, jak dla mnie to nie ma problemu - odpowiedziała wzruszywszy barkami- fajnie, to dawaj chodźmy ___________ - Na serio? nie no wrabiasz mnie - na prawdę, usiadła prosto na tym kleju co był na krześle, a gdy chciała wstać to rozerwało jej spodnie, tak, że poleciała do samego dyrektora, który sam zaczął się śmiać. Diana zaczęła się śmiać tak bardzo, że wylądowała na podłodze, a Anna tylko patrzyła się na nią kręcąc głową - Wow, nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taka spryciula - powiedziała siadając znowu na łóżku - fajnie poznać kogoś z takim poczuciem humoru jak ja - nawzajem.....wiesz, zjadłabym czekoladę - oznajmiła, odpływając na samą myśl o niej - Czekoladę? dlaczego akurat czekoladę? - ubóstwiam ją i totalnie dostaje świra kiedy ją widzę - powiedziała Anna udając obłęd - Zapamiętać, nigdy nie przebywać z tobą i czekoladą w jednym pomieszczeniu - oznajmiła Diana udając, że notuje sobie to na ręce - Bo się jeszcze obrażę - bardzo śmieszne, jeżeli....- nie dane było jej dokończyć, ponieważ przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi- Kto tam? - zawołała Diana - To ja Elsa, mogę wejść? - no jasne - dodała Anna i drzwi się otworzyły ukazując Elsę - Widzę, że już się udomowiłyście - taaa, a coś się stało, że przychodzisz? - zapytała Anna - chciałam tylko sprawdzić jak się masz ale widzę, że dobrze, więc nie będę wam przeszkadzać, dobranoc - Dobranoc - Anna i Diana odpowiedziały jednocześnie wychodzącej Elsie\ - ty to masz fajną siostrę - powiedziała Diana do Anny, kiedy zostały same w pokoju - Pewnie jesteś dumna z tego - Tak jestem - Anna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślała o tym w ten sposób lecz Diana miała racje, miała wspaniałą siostrę. Elsa wróciła do pokoju i położyła się na łóżku, jej myśli wróciły do spotkania z dyrektorką - czy to nie podejrzane, że zaprosiła mnie do siebie aby tylko powiedzieć, że jest zadowolona z mojej obecności w tej szkole? - zapytała siebie w myślach. Do pokoju weszła Rosalynn, uśmiechając się szeroko, a widząc przyjaciółkę doskoczyła do niej, wprawiając tamtą w osłupienie - Nie uwierzysz czego się dowiedziałam przed chwilą! - wykrzyczała do niej - spokojnie, nie musisz krzyczeć - powiedziała Elsa łapiąc się za uszy - oj tam, oj tam ale nie ważne, dowiedziałam się, że organizują dyskotekę w szkole i maja wybierać Królową balu - i dlatego mnie męczysz, bo jest dyskoteka? - zmarszczyła brwi - ty chyba nie wiesz o co chodzi.....wybierają królową balu i zgadnij kto będzie startował - Rosalynn stanęła dumnie przed Elsą - niech no zgadnę...ty - odpowiedziała od niechcenia Elsa - JA! to będzie coś pięknego, kiedy wyjdę na scenę i założę koronę w zaćmieniu księżyca - powiedziała, biorąc bransoletkę i kładąc ją sobie na głowię, tak jakby to była korona - czekaj! zaćmieniu? - zdziwiła się Elsa - tak, zaćmieniu, dlatego organizują ją właśnie wtedy, bo to będzie wspaniały moment na taka uroczystość i to wszystko zasługa pani dyrektor, która sama wymyśliła to wszystko - powiedziała nie przestając się uśmiechać i rzuciła się na łóżko obok zasypiając po chwili. Elsa jeszcze chwile leżała, od małej dziewczynki była bardzo przesądna lecz w tym momencie to już nie były przesądy tylko bardziej ostrzeżenia. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak ma i starała się przestać o tym myśleć lecz czym dłużej to robiła tym bardziej ją to niepokoiło Czuła, że coś się w niej zmienia ale czy na lepsze? ______________ Postać w czarnym kapturze szła przez błonia Arendelle, nocna osłona pozwalała jej pozostać nie zauważoną. Zatrzymała się przed zamkniętą o tej porze bramą niejakiej Akademii. Z jej oczu promieniowała nienawiść co do tego miejsca, pamiętała co się stało ostatnim razem kiedy była tutaj - Ciszcie się ile możecie, bo to będą ostatnie chwilę które przyjdzie wam przeżyć - Z jej ust dobiegł szaleńcy śmiech, a potem zniknęła w ciemnych zaroślach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania